Despair
by Asterigne
Summary: Akhir dari kisah menyedihkan dari pemuda yang terjebak dalam keputusasaan dan rasa bersalah. / gak pinter bikin summary orz


**Despair by AkaMochi  
** _ **  
**_ _Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P. I'm just using the character for my imagination._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayano, aku minta maaf."

Suara bariton yang berkata dengan cepat itu berhasil menarik perhatian gadis yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela di ruang kelas yang saat ini hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di dalamnya. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan terlihat sangat indah. Sebuah origami berbentuk burung terletak di meja milik gadis itu. Gadis yang saat ini sudah menoleh yang disebabkan oleh perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf? Untuk apa, Shintaro-kun?" tanya Ayano dengan bingung sambil menurunkan helaian syal merah yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Tingkah dan perkataanku padamu. Mungkin ada yang sudah melukaimu tanpa kusadari..." Shintaro menatap dalam pada Ayano saat mengatakannya membuat gadis itu malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"A-ah, soal itu Shintaro-kun tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Ayano berujar riang seraya tersenyum manis. Shintaro menyadarinya, bahwa senyuman Ayano terasa hangat di hatinya. Mungkin sehangat syal yang melingkari leher Ayano.

Shintaro terdiam, tapi bisa terlihat dari gestur dan ekspresinya bahwa ia tak tenang. Dan hal itu menimbulkan kesan canggung bagi keduanya meskipun Ayano masih memasang senyum andalannya agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Aku—ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Shintaro melanjutkan dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Uhm, apa itu?" tanya Ayano seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"...Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ayano." Ayano terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan cinta Shintaro padanya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil meremas syal merahnya. Shintaro terdiam menatapnya, menunggu respon yang akan Ayano keluarkan untuk menanggapi pernyataannya.

"...Tidak bisa." Respon Ayano yang singkat membuat Shintaro agak sedikit terkejut. Di ruang kelas yang terlihat berwarna jingga kemerahan ini, Shintaro merasakan kalau ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ayano?"

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu dan Shintaro-kun tak seharusnya jatuh cinta padaku." Ayano kembali menatap mata Shintaro. Ia kembali tersenyum. Bukan senyuman hangat yang biasa ia ulas. Senyuman kali ini terasa menyesakkan dada dan terlihat seperti penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"...Karena aku sudah mati."

"Tidak kusangka, kisahku akan semenyedihkan ini..."

Di sebuah kamar gelap yang seluruh jendelanya tertutup tirai, ia tergolek lemah—menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjang dan kepalanya tertunduk. Helaian rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya. Di tangannya sebuah gunting merah digenggam dengan lemas olehnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti mayat hidup.

Ia kemudian mendongak pada layar komputernya yang mati. Wajahnya terpantul ke layar komputer tersebut, menunjukkan sosok Shintaro dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dengan pandangan mata yang sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Ayano meninggalkannya dan semenjak saat itu, ia tak lagi berkontak dengan dunia luar. Untuk sekedar membuka tirai pun tidak. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sengatan panas matahari. Kulitnya putih pucat dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku, Ayano...?"

"Kau mati karena aku, kan...? Karena ulahku...?

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau tak jujur saja padaku, hei bodoh..?"

Shintaro kemudian terdiam. Kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan hanya suara dari jam dinding yang memenuhi kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat gunting yang ada di tangannya sampai sejajar dengan pandangannya. "Hai, temanku. Maukah kau membantuku?"

Shintaro menyeringai tipis dan kemudian menggenggam gunting tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia arahkan guntingnya ke arah lehernya tanpa sedikitpun gemetaran pada tangannya. Ia sudah mantap dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Bantu aku..."

"...menghentikan rasa sakit ini."

Darah mengucur deras saat gunting menancap di lehernya, menembus kerongkongannya dan tubuh Shibtaro segera ambruk ke samping dan tak bergerak lagi. Darah masih terus mengalir dan mengalir dari bekas tusukan. Dan inilah akhir hidup dari Shintaro yang mengalami keputusasaan karena meninggalnya Ayano.

Suara isakan terdengar dari luar kamar Shintaro. Tepat di depan pintu, seorang gadis duduk bersandar pada pintu kayu tersebut sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lebih keras dari ini. Gadis manis dengan rambut pendek sebahu ini adalah adik dari Shintaro, Momo.

Menyaksikan kakaknya setiap hari tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah membuatnya merasa sedih karena tak tahu apa yang dapat mengembalikan lagi semangatnya. Bahkan untuk membujuk sang kakak menghentikan niat bunuh dirinya pun ia gagal. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa hari lalu dimana kakaknya sudah pernah mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan alat yang sama. Gunting.

 _"Dasar bodoh! Apa kakak benar-benar ingin mati?!"_

 _"...Momo, tidak ada orang yang bunuh diri hanya karena ia ingin mati. Tidakkah kau mengerti alasan mereka melakukan hal itu?"_

 _"A-apa..?"_

 _"Mereka hanya ingin menghentikan rasa sakitnya."_

 _"...Tapi, kak—"_

 _"Begitu pula dengan diriku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa bersalahku pada Ayano. Pada rasa sakitnya yang mungkin begitu dalam sehingga ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menghabisi nyawanya dengan melompat dari gedung. Membayangkan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum melompat pun membuat jantungku serasa diremas."_

 _"Kak..."_

 _"Aku—ya bisa saja aku yang menyebabkan ia melakukan hal itu. Aku yang bodoh ini mungkin saja sudah menyakitinya setiap hari. Alih-alih marah, ia malah tetap memberiku senyuman hangatnya."_

 _"Kak, aku yakin kalau bunuh diri bukan—"_

 _"Satu-satunya cara? Bagiku ini adalah cara yang tepat, Momo. Aku sakit... Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi... Ayano... Kenapa...?"_

 _"Kak—!"_

 _"...Aku akan tetap melakukannya meski bukan hari ini. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan melarangku atau mencegahku lagi. Tentu kau tak ingin terus melihat kakakmu ini hidup dalam kesakitan, kan?"_

Maka, sesuai dengan apa yang Shintaro minta, ia tak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Shintaro. Ia melihat bahwa Shintaro benar-benar terpukul dan merasa sakit semenjak kematian Ayano dan ia hanya ingin kakaknya kembali merasa tenang. Dengan berat hati, ia pun akhirnya mempercayai kata-kata kakaknya bahwa bunuh diri adalah solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya.

"Kakak... Apa kakak sudah tenang sekarang?"

The End

Ahaha, maaf. Mood sedang kurang baik dan malah bikin tragedy fic abal begini. Yah kejadian di awal dimana Shintaro bicara dengan Ayano adalah semacam kayak mimpi yang selalu menghantui Shintaro. Bayangan dari pikirannya sendiri, dari sudut pandangnya bahwa Ayano kecewa padanya. Padahal ya, bukan Shintaro kan alasan Ayano melompat? Ayy~ /slapped.

Saya masih baru dalam dunia penulisan jadi saya harap bimbingan dari sesama author ataupun reader kepada saya dengan cara review fic saya ini. Bila ada kekurangan kritik saja. Kritik yang membangun ya, minna. Baiklah sekian dari saya, sampai bertemu di fic saya yang lainnya!~


End file.
